The European patent EP 1 424 297 B1 discloses an apparatus for separating a stream of containers. The apparatus for separating and dividing streams of articles comprises at least one container infeed, exhibiting at least two infeed conveyors. A guiding element is located in the stream of containers. In the vicinity of the guiding element the conveyors are directed such that they separate and divide the stream of articles. As a gap between the infeed conveyors forms due to the separation of the conveyors, this is covered by at least one slide plate. Within the separation a redirecting station for the containers is provided.
The European patent EP 1 807 329 B1 discloses an apparatus for buffering objects. The apparatus for buffering objects exhibits two parallel conveyors, configured to be driven in opposite directions. In order to be able to configure the buffer variably, at least one displaceable transfer device is provided by means of at least one linear guide along the conveyors, which serves to transfer the objects between the two conveyors arranged in parallel. This linear guide is arranged at a distance above the conveyors. The linear guide is located approximately centrally above one conveyor and the other linear guide is located approximately centrally above the other conveyor.
The European patent application EP 2 110 346 A1 discloses an apparatus and a method for the transport and the synchronous distribution of containers. The containers are continuously provided on a transport apparatus and are distributed to two further transport apparatuses. The containers are centered on the first transport apparatus by means of two flaps, wherein the motion of the flaps is coupled mechanically.
The European patent EP 0 585 685 B1 discloses an apparatus for transferring a stream of containers coming in in one row in one lane to plural discharge conveyor lanes. The transfer of the stream of containers is effected by means of a switching point serving as a sliding surface and the upstream end of which, directed towards the stream of containers coming in in one lane, is displaceable essentially transverse to the direction of transport. The switching point, at least in sections, is elastically deformable. Its downstream end is displaceably fixed or guided transversely to the direction of transport.
The European patent application EP 0 619 251 A1 discloses an apparatus for the transport of containers, wherein the containers coming in on one transport lane can be distributed in a controlled fashion on plural discharge lanes. In order to distribute the containers in a defined fashion to the discharge lanes, the containers are arranged in rows of a corresponding number of containers already on the incoming transport lane, which eventually are directed onto the discharge lanes. With the apparatus described it is also possible to redirect individual discharge lanes by means of switching points.